Sunday Morning
by Expert Shinobi
Summary: Sunday morning rain is falling...steal some covers...share some skin...GaaraXSakura oneshot


Title: Sunday Morning

Chapter one of one: Sunday Morning

**Note: I know Gaara doesn't sleep, people. It's AU...AND it's my fic. Deal with it. **

* * *

"Turn off the radio, Sakura," Gaara groaned into his partner's hair as he rolled over on the bed. 

Sakura merely ignored him, engrossed in her song. Smiling, she mouthed the words as they came to her, biting her lip when she missed one.

Gaara rolled his eyes and stretched an arm over the side of the bed as the song ended. Morning wasn't exactly his favorite time of the day.

"Don't you dare! I love this song!" Sakura caught his hand at the last moment and grinned.

"It's 7:30 in the morning, Sakura…on a Sunday. Turn…it…off." Gaara's tone was threatening, but Sakura simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"**I** don't care. **I **am going to sing it," she grinned.

Gaara rolled his eyes as he heard the intro to the song Sakura had playing every morning, every night and every afternoon. Frustrated, he pulled the bed sheets up and over his head. Sakura whipped them off and rolled on top of him, clad only in her bra and underwear. At any other time, Gaara would have been glad, but the only thing he was feeling right then…was pissed.

"Come on, if you sing it with me I'll promise never to wake you up like this again!" Sakura put her hand over her heart and gave him a hopeless pout.

Gaara stared at her seriously for a long while, and then pulled Sakura's other hand out from behind her back. Her fingers were crossed.

"Dirty—

"—hey! Be nice! You know I'm gonna getcha!" Sakura threatened, and pulled away. With a sigh, she started the song over and shrugged.

She'd get Gaara to budge…

Sakura stood on top of the bed, and turned up the volume. Gaara let out a loud groan, and crumpled in defeat.

"Yeah…Sunday morning rain is falling…" Sakura started with smile as the music played.

Gaara closed his eyes and covered his ears, but Sakura grabbed the sheets and pulled them off the bed, revealing a very naked Gaara.

"Steal some covers… share some skin…" Sakura giggled.

Gaara shot her a death glare, but sakura was unmoved. With a muffled thump, she fell back down beside him.

"Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable…you twist to fit the mold that I am in…" Sakura pouted slightly, and curled against Gaara's chest.

With one hand, he pushed away and stood to pull on his boxers. Sakura looked away with a sigh, and stared up. Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara watched Sakura stare listlessly at the ceiling, and frowned.

"But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do, and I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew…that someday it would lead me back to you, that someday it would lead me back to you…" she sang, almost in a trance.

Gaara couldn't help but mouth the words as she spoke. They were stuck in his head from all the mornings before, and this time…he would break, and Sakura would win.

And she knew it.

"That may be all I need…in darkness she is all I see…come and rest your bones with me…driving slow on Sunday morning, and I never want to leave…"

Sakura quieted as she sang the chorus, hearing another voice singing with her. Gaara rolled his eyes at her reaction and kneeled next to her on the bed.

'_Oh and as if you didn't know...'_ he seemed to say.

Gently, he traced her lips with his fingers, and then kissed them softly.

"Fingers trace your every outline…" he murmured against her neck, moving his hands down her sides.

"Paint a picture with my hands…oh…" Gaara exhaled against her throat, sending chills up Sakura's spine.

Sakura brought her lips to meet his again, but Gaara pulled away. With a smirk, he wrapped her arms around his neck, and dipped his head to rest in the valley between her breasts.

"Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm…change the weather still together when it ends…"

Sakura threaded her fingers through Gaara's hair, ruffling his matted crimson locks. Slow and easy, he opened the clasp on her bra, and pulled it away with his teeth. Sakura watched him with amused eyes, and traded off lines of the song.

"That may be all I need…" she nuzzled him, nibbling on his ear as she let her hands trail down to Gaara's waist.

"In darkness she is all I see…" Gaara closed his eyes and let Sakura kiss his black rimmed lids in remedy.

"Come and rest your bones with me…" She twisted the silk of his boxers between her fingers for a moment, teasingly, and tore them off in one, swift pull.

"Driving slow on Sunday morning…and I never want to leave…" They chorused, and then for a long while, the words disappeared from their lips, replaced with quick, fluid movements.

Sakura lifted her back off the bed as she arched against Gaara, and watched her panties slip off over her legs. Gaara drew himself up and against her, breathing softly into her hair, murmuring broken pieces of the song lyrics as they moved. What was slow at first, so quickly became erratic.

_Oh…yeah! But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you  
Singing someday it'll bring me back to you  
Find a way to bring myself back home to you_

Sakura's hand clenched in Gaara's hair, as his fist did so in the sheets by her side. In a fit of rushed breaths, both fumbled together on the mattress.

_And you may not know  
That may be all I need  
In darkness—_

"She is all…I… see…" Sakura whispered softly, untangling her legs and arms from Gaara's.

He pulled away to curl himself against her side, blocking out the sunlight peeking through the blinds. He would sleep now.

_Come and rest your bones with me…_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning….  
Driving slow…_

Sakura listened to the music begin to drown out, and with a soft smile, closed her eyes, muffling a giggle into her pillow.

_**Gotcha. **_

_Oh…._

_A yeah-yeah, A yeah-yeah,_

_A yeah-yeah, A yeah-yeah A yeah-yeah_

_A yeah-yeah…._

_A flower in your hair…_

_I'm a flower in your hair…_

_Yeah…Oooh…_

_Whoa…_

* * *

_A/n: I don't really know what I was thinking, except I love this song, and I love SakuraxGaara, so I put them together, and viola! Sure, it's a bit ooc, but I still love it! Mwah!_


End file.
